


white like an angel

by tearyong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, This is so soft, its literally all fluff, johnny and taeyong are soft, lapslock, minor beutyguru!johnny, taeyong is the person he does makeup on, that's the whole fic, this takes place in america because korea is a homophobic asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearyong/pseuds/tearyong
Summary: they have each other, and that's all that matters.orjohnny is a beauty guru and taeyong is his model.





	white like an angel

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic so i'm sorry if it's bad :(
> 
> this is SO SOFT because i'm a sucker for johnyong

“taeyong, turn your head 30 degrees to the right” johnny said softly as he was applying eyeshadow to taeyong’s eyelids. 

taeyong rotated his head, his pink bangs flopping over his forehead. johnny thought he looked absolutely adorable like this, morning sunlight streaming through the window, surrounding his boyfriend in a halo. he looked like an angel, dressed in a white tee and white boxers.

comments streamed in about how ethereal taeyong looked in white, how johnny towered over taeyong, even when he was sitting down, how cute they looked together.

an hour later, the look was finished, and taeyong was turning his head for the camera while johnny was behind the tri-pod watching him and wondering what amazing deeds he must’ve done in his past life to deserve taeyong. 

shooting wrapped up, and the duo said their goodbyes, thanking everyone for watching their livestream. after they turned the camera off and cleaned up the mess they had concocted, taeyong went to their room and flopped onto the bed (face up because he didn’t want to ruin the makeup johnny had meticulously executed) and sighed.

johnny walked in, and thought taeyong couldn’t look more stunning, surrounded by white sheets, face covered with white makeup. he watched as taeyong picked up the phone, calling jaehyun, and johnny listened as he grumbled about how his back hurt like a bitch from his dancing (he hasn’t had time to properly stretch before practice) and how sometimes the makeup made his skin break out, but didn’t want to stop because then johnny would have to do the make up on himself, and he would feel bad. he talked about how his dance coach was being unfair to him, and how his mother was going to visit next week, all of which johnny had heard weeks before. 

after the pink haired male finished talking about how he missed his cat, who lived with his mom, he ended the call with jaehyun, but not before promising to meet at the cafe down the street on wednesday for lunch. johnny quietly walked into the room, not mentioning the fact that he had been eavesdropping, climbing into bed with taeyong, avoiding smudging his makeup (taeyong always got upset because johnny had ruined his hard work. “i can always do it again tomorrow” the taller would assure him, and taeyong would grumpily turn away). 

he wrapped his arms around taeyong's small frame, and buried his nose into his neck, inhaling the scent of the raspberries taeyong loved to eat. when they cuddled, taeyong would always be the big spoon, despite being 10 inches shorter than his boyfriend. he knew johnny loved being babied, and he would always run his hand through the soft brown locks that sat on johnny’s head. 

some days, taeyong and johnny would just lie in bed, talking about anything and everything, letting their conversation take them wherever it wanted to go. they would spend the whole day in bed or cuddling on the couch, talking to each other, enjoying each other’s presence. 

other days, they would exchange a minimal amount of words, talking only when necessary, like asking what one needed from the supermarket, or asking what the other wanted for lunch. they would sit in bed for hours, cuddling, letting the light touches and small pecks convey how much the other meant to them and how much they loved each other.

today was one of those days. the apartment was silent, leaves rustling quietly outside their window. they sat there, arms around each other, thinking about their life together, how much they had grown as people after becoming a couple. they would think about their lives, how much work had to be done, but right then and there, they had each other, and that was all they needed.

johnny sat there and wondered what the future had for him. he hated the future; he liked knowing what was going to happen so he could prepare both mentally and physically. when his father died in a car accident, johnny wasn’t ready to say goodbye. there were so many things he wanted to tell his dad, but he would never have the chance to talk to him again. 

he wondered if the same thing was going to happen with taeyong. was he going to leave him? he shivered, thinking about how empty their apartment would be if he left, without taeyong’s rambunctious laughter filling the walls with life. 

some time later, he looked down, seeing taeyong with his head on his chest, mouth slightly open. he reassured himself that taeyong wouldn’t leave him and wondered if it was physically possible to fall harder than he had for taeyong. he supposed the answer was no, because even if the world ended, or if some tremendous event shook his world, taeyong would be there to comfort him, to give him hugs and kisses, and the prospect of the future didn’t seem so daunting, not when taeyong was there with him.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :)
> 
> comments and kudos appreciated <3


End file.
